A dream in my nightmare
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Because of her abusive Boyfriend Cece is in a living nightmare, but mabey he can save her before its to late
1. the memory

I DON'T OWN _SHAKE IT UP. _But I wish I I did.

"Where have you been, I've been calling for over an hour and you know I hate waiting!" He said gritting his teeth. 'The Complication' or Frankie, was getting angry and worst of all there was a small hint of alcohol on his breath.

"I was at a taping of the show you know I have rehearsals after school every day and we tape it on Saturdays." I said looking down at the dirty alley ground. Whenever Comp meets me after shake it up, while he's angry he always drags me into this alley. I guess your wondering why I would go out with a guy I called as complicated as hot dog bun, right? Well to make a long story short, I felt lonely seeing Rocky with Steven, or Dina with Deuce, or even Tinka with Ty. Then one day Frankie sauntered over wearing his cute smile and asked me out. I was desperate, so I said yes. The first couple of dates were fun and he was really sweet, but then one day we got into an argument, and he hit me in the arm leaving a nasty bruise below my left shoulder. I tried braking up with him but he refused to let me go, and made me swear to tell no one that he hurt me or else he'd wouldn't just hurt me.

"Whatever," then he crashed his lips on mined. His kisses were always forceful and rough. He shoved his tongue in my mouth. There wasn't any use in fighting back because he'd always win the end. He runs his hands up and down my side, they rough and cold.

Whenever this happens, I just try to imagine that it's not Frankie, but I can't believe I'm saying this, that the boy kissing me is …. Gunter Hessenhefer. I've ever made out with him once at a party, before I started dating Frankie.

We were playing truth or dare and Rocky dared us to do not seven but eleven you here right _**eleven**_ __minutes in heaven. He didn't even protest, he just stood up, grabbed my wrist and walked into the nearby closet, one sure thing I knew that Gunter and I have in commend, is that neither one us ever back down from a dare no matter what it is. Anyway, Gunter opened the door pulled me in with him and turned out the light while I closed the door. I couldn't see him, so I reached out to feel for him and rubbed my hand against his hard chest. Ever since he and his sister laid of the sparkles and crazy outfits he started hanging out with Ty more and they worked out together a lot, Rocky told me it was their way of Male bonding. He pulled me close, and he smelt kind of like vanilla. He took my face into his hands and tilted his head down, and slowly brought his lips to mine causing sparks of electricity to travel through my entire body. His lips were soft and tasted like cherry Chap Stick. The kiss was sweet and chaste until things got heated, I was standing on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss so in return he picked me up bridal style and sat on the ground so I was in his lap and our heads were at the same level. His tongue battled mine for dominance and he inevitably won. As his tongue explored my mouth I could feel his soft warm hands running up my stomach to the edge of my bra. I broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and off as I did with my own. Then his lips attacked my neck biting down sucking then kissing lightly gliding down towards my chest. Then he reached to unhook my bra giving me a look as if her were asking for permission, so I just nodded and he unhinged me bra and threw it to the ground in one small swift motion. He brought his mouth to me nipple suckling it while kneading the other, making me moan loudly. Luckily the music from the party was loud enough to drown out my screams of pleasure. I was about ready to undo the buttons on our jeans when we heard a knock at the door. Our eleven minutes were up and we made an agreement not to tell anyone what happened in that closet.

"Bitch did you hear me?" I faintly heard before feeling a sharp slap to my face. I must have zoned out thinking about Gunter and that night at the party.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked cupping my cheek in pain.

"I asked you when that fine ass body of yours is gonna let me fuck it." He said. He had brought the subject more than once before but I always found an excuse to get out of it.

"How 'bout this Sunday? " He said it like a demand rather than a request. He was growing impatient and it scared me. Sunday was the day after tomorrow. Since we were on break, we had no school the next day, and I had nothing scheduled for that day.

Then I felt another slap to my face. "Bitch I asked you a question!" he said gritting his teeth.

"I'm…. rehearsing a dance with," I looked around a said the name of the first person I saw. "Gunter." I finished.

"Damn. That Gary Wild guy is ruining my pleasure." He said walking away angry. Knowing Frankie the only way for him to calm down is to get drunk with his burnout friends.

Somehow I had to convince both Gary and Gunter about my dance idea.


	2. The Alley

**I don't own **_**Shake it Up!**_

Well first things first- Convince Gunter. I walked home to fine him sitting at one of the tables outside the bakery near the apartment building where my and Rocky's families lived. He was drinking what seemed to be coffee and reading a book called _the Pearl_, I love that book. Ever since Henry started tutoring me my reading improved, so I read it cover to cover when I was bored.

I walked over and sat down.

"What is it Cece?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"Uh I had this idea for Shake it up Chicago and I need your help."

"Maybe, it all depends on what you want me to do." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I thought that because you're such a great dancer and I need a partner that …" I was nervous, and when I'm nervous I tend to ramble.

"Cece, stop talking and get to the point." At this point he'd put his book down and was looking at me, with those sparkling blue eyes of his. I must admit that I've had a crush on him since our make out session. But I've never told anyone.

"Okay, I want you to do a partner dance with me." I said quietly.

"Alright," he said simply while picking his book back up.

"Really, you will?"

"Sure, if it means more time on the air."

"Alright then, but you need to come with me so we can convince Gary to let us do it." I said standing up.

"Let's go." He said placing his book in his bag and grabbing his coffee off the table. We walked in silence for a couple minutes until he broke it asking a question I hoped none would ever ask.

"Why does cheek look bruised?" I forgot that I wasn't wearing any makeup to cover it up. Frankie hadn't hit me hard enough to leave that bad of a bruise, but my cheek was very red and a little purple by now.

"Wait," he stopped walking, and made me turn to him. "Did someone hit you?" he asked. I remained silent.

"Who?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder where my last bruise was. He must have felt me shutter because lifted my sleeve revealing a small purple bruise.

"I'm guessing the same person did that. Cece, please tell me who did that to, please?" he asked titlting my face upward so I would look at him.

"It was Frankie wasn't it?" He said looking into my eyes.  
>"How did you know?"<p>

"I remembered hearing him say something about having to teach his girl a lesson about disrespecting him, and you're his girlfriend."

"I deserved it for not returning his calls."

"No you don't Cece, and I'm guessing you want to do this dance with me so you can spend less time with him." He said taking my hand is his.

"So what dance do you want to do?" I asked hopping his hand won't leave mine. It was warm and made me feel safe for the first time in weeks.

"Maybe a hip hop tango type thing." He said opening the door to the studio.

"Sounds cool," I said walking in and over to Gary. Once we reached him Gary took his had from mine.

"Oh hello you two, what can I do for you?" Gary asked.

"We were wondering if we could do a duet for shake it up Chicago sometime." Gunter asked while I just nodded.

"Alright, the producers want more things like that for the show, you've got two weeks." He said walking off.

"Now you have a full two weeks of no complication." Gunter said turning to me.

"Not entirely." I said pointing to my phone. I had gotten a text from Frankie telling me to come out to the alley now.

"If I don't go out to the alley, it will make him even madder at me than he already is." I said turning.

"Wait," Gunter said grabbing my arm lightly. "You really need to break up with him."

"I already tried that. He wouldn't let me." I said walking to the door. Then Gunter took my hand and pulled me into his chest.

"I will go with you, so you can break up with him. I don't want him hurting you anymore." He said releasing me from his warm embrace.

"Alright but stand behind the corner and only come out if I need you." He agreed and we walked out to the alley where Frankie was waiting for me. Gunter took his position and I braced myself for the worst.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked gripping my arm tightly, pulling me up against his chest. I could smell more alcohol on his breath. Then he pushed me against the wall and began grinding his body against mine.

"Frankie stop, are you drunk?" I asked

"Nope," his words didn't slur he wasn't drunk , he wasn't high either. He was completely sober.

I could feel his pushed hands all over me and his lips attacked me neck.

"Frankie I want to break up." I said abruptly. He stopped and looked at me with a sneer. He smacked me hard across my face causing me to scream. So in return he threw me to the ground, dropping his body on top of mine.

"I will break up with you when I decide." Then I couldn't feel his body on mine anymore, instead I felt myself in someone's arms carrying me somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes and blonde hair. It was Gunter, and he just saved me from Frankie.


	3. Clean my wounds and stay the night

**I don't own **_**Shake It Up!**_

I couldn't feel my body, it hurt too much. Frankie must have pushed me pretty hard.

"Cece, give me your key." I heard a voice but didn't see the face that it belonged to. How long were my eyes closed?

I looked in my bag and handed him a small key, so he could open the door.

Once we were inside he walked over to my room and placed me on my bed. I looked over to see a note on my bedside table.

_Cece,_

_Flynn's Coyote Ranger Group is going on a two week camping trip and I am a chaperone for him and Henry, I'd tell you to call but I'm out of cell range and trusting you to stay at home alone. Love you!_

_Mom._

"What's that?" Gunter asked walking back into the room holding a first aid kit.

"My mom and Flynn are going to be away for two weeks and I'm gonna be here alone." I said taking off my sweater so he could tend to my new cuts and bruises. He lifted my shirt slowly so he could clean the wound on my stomach that stretched up to the center of my chest. He pulled my shirt over my head slowly.

"You must have fallen onto some broken glass." He said calmly. He laid me back onto the pillow and went into my bathroom to wet a rag to clean the gash.

He then came back with his shirt wet in his hand, revealing his perfectly sculpted abs and biceps.

"I couldn't find any wash cloths or towels in there and my shirt was all I had," he said wiping the blood from my bare chest.

"You could have asked me for a rag you know."

"I had other things on my mind at the moment." He said placing antiseptic cream on my stomach. His hands were warm against my skin as he rubbed the cream in.

"Uh Cece, I can't clean the whole gash unless you…" He trailed off.

"Take off my bra?" I asked confused.

"I can't clean the whole cut unless you take it off." He said looking down at his hands. I just nodded and sat up best I could, with the pain in my arms corseting through my veins. He reached around and unclipped the clasp, making my bra fall to lap.

I covered my breasts while he quickly tried to clean the wound and then added the antiseptic cream to my skin. Once he fished he brought my bra back up my arms covering my chest once again.

"Thank for saving me Gunter." I said breaking the awkward silenced that surrounded us.

"You're welcome Cece," He said adding cream to the cut on my arm. Once he finished, he placed everything back into the first aid kit and returned it to its rightful cabinet.

"Can you help me put my shirt back on?" I asked innocently. He nodded and walked over placing the shirt on my head and pulling my arms through, making me feel like a small toddler that can't dress herself.

"Do you have a shirt for me?" He asked. I got up, with support from him looking at the bottom of my closet, bringing out an oversized white t-shirt.

"Thanks," he said taking the shirt from my hand and placing it over his head. It may have been a little short for him but it still fit nicely on his torso.

"Well I should go, if you don't need anything else and if you do call me," he said heading for the front door, but before he could get away I grabbed his wrist pulling him closer to me.

"Don't leave me all alone hear. Please!" I asked him. Then he lied down next to me and took me into his arms and said,

"I'll stay for all of eternity if you want me to."

"Thank you, Gunter." I said closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep in Gunter's strong arms.


End file.
